Half Baked Plan
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Calypso thinks her relationship with Leo is too good to be true. Wanting to rid his girlfriend of her doubt, Leo enlists the help of a few of his friends to show her how he cares... in an odd way. Caleo featuring a clueless reality TV watching Percy and the (slightly) logical mind of Annabeth. Set after BOO


**A/N Hi! This is my first time writing Caleo so this may be OC but I've been watching Marriage Boot Camp: Bridezillas and I'm obsessed so… I was thinking about Caleo in episode two and this is was happened! I don't own PJO or MBC:B.**

When Calypso was asked to go to the amphitheater by a somber looking Annabeth, she should've expected something was wrong. The daughter of Atlas had been on Camp Half Blood's beach and was pondering her relationship with Leo Valdez. He had done more for her than anyone else, but Calypso felt it was too good to be true. Why would someone who (while annoying and somewhat self-centered) was so amazing fall in love with her? Ever since she fell for him, Calypso worried that it was just because love was supposed to bloom on Ogygia between her and whichever male appeared. What if one day soon the love just… disappeared? What if she fell out of love? No matter how much Leo showed his love or how much she blocked the treacherous thoughts off, the fear always trickled back into her mind. Maybe it was dealing with these thoughts that made Calypso follow Annabeth without questioning why she was so sad.

The two reached the amphitheater after a short walk and with Annabeth in front of her, Calypso didn't see anything until Percy gently tugged Annabeth towards him. That was the moment that Calypso swore her heart stopped. There were people sitting silently in rows. All of them were wearing black formal dress and Calypso would have felt awkward in her white blouse and blue jeans if she didn't see the shroud in front of the room in front of a coffin.

It had a large silver hammer on the front. The background was shimmery red stitching and in a slightly darker color Calypso could make out the names of various demigod children of Hephaestus. A breeze blew through and it made the shroud move slightly, making the red stitching look like flames. Walking forward with purpose, Calypso nearly fell to her knees as a familiar face was in the coffin. The same person she had just been thinking about.

Leo Valdez.

Calypso wasn't quite sure how he could be dead. Yesterday he declared he'd be spending the weekend annoying Piper and Jason so she hadn't seen him.

"Would you like to say some words?" Piper asked as she drifted up and stood next to Calypso. She had no idea how she'd be able to do anything except cry but Calypso wanted to say one last thing to Leo. If just maybe his spirit was still here. At Calypso's nod Piper scurried back to her seat next to Jason. On his other side was Percy and Annabeth was scooted in close next to him. Taking a deep breath, Calypso began to speak.

"I don't really know what happened but I do know how I'm feeling. Leo Valdez could be a pain and he was a little self-centered and slightly egotistical but he was one of the funniest people. Somehow he could always smile no matter what happened. I admired that. When he first came to my island I thought he would leave like all the others. He did, but he swore to come back. When I saw a mechanical dragon and a Latina dork on the shores of Ogygia I felt the happiest I've ever been. Sometimes I thought this was all too good to be true and maybe it was all just fake. That maybe…. our love was just a sham. But now as I'm standing here I realize that's not true and I wish he was still alive to know that!" Calypso finished with tears streaming down her face.

"Wish granted. Also I'd like to think you left out how sexy I am as a way to show I could be modest." Leo's voice tore through Calypso's tears and she whipped her head towards the coffin. Instead of the lifeless form of her boyfriend, Leo was sitting up and grinning widely. Calypso's tears began to mess with her vision as her eyes narrowed. Stalking towards her boyfriend, Calypso waited until she was right in front of him before slugging him in the arm. Hard.

"You idiot! What made you think that would be okay? Getting into a freaking coffin and making me think that you were dead?" Calypso scolded him before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It wasn't all my idea…" Leo trailed off as he hopped out of the coffin. Calypso leaned back and put her hands on her hips, unimpressed.

"Then who's was it?" Calypso demanded. She knew no other idiots that would do something like this… except for one. Sure enough Percy stood with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well I was watching _Marriage Boot Camp: Bridezillas_ and it seemed to work with them so…." Percy trailed off.

"Sorry Calypso but it did sound good in theory and the results on others were emotional. Well except for one man but he was awful." Annabeth wrinkled her nose at the memory with Calypso looking at the two in shock. Was Percy rubbing off on Annabeth? Literally anyone would know how much emotional damage this whole situation could cause. Except for an idiot (bring in Percy Jackson here).

That was probably why Leo went along.

"Well Leo it seems you weren't the only one at fault and this was every eye opening. But that doesn't change a thing. No kisses for one week." Calypso gave him a harsh glare but even she couldn't stop the quirk of her lips.

"What?! That's like extortion. Maybe I should have just bought flowers." Leo grumbled as Calypso walked out the door so she could hide her smile from him.

That dork.


End file.
